


CinnaStix

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 4 + 1, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: And Alexander sighed, wiping at his wet eyes, and opened the door to find JT holding a Dominos box.“I know we usually only do this at home but there was a Dominos around the corner and -” JT cut himself off, “But I can leave them if you -”“No, stay,” Alexander cut him off.ORThe Four Times Alexander and JT ate CinnaStix and the One Time They Did Not
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	CinnaStix

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across their Match Game videos on YouTube and they sent me.

1)

Alexander hadn’t been expecting to see Sean at the game, not right by glass, right by the bench. He hadn’t expected it and Colin had asked him if he was alright - Alexander may have frozen on spot for a minute when he spotted Sean. He shook off Colin’s concern - and then Bear’s concern and then Landy’s concern and ignored the look on JT’s face - and resumed his pre-game routine.

The game went well, he scored the OT goal. And he had avoided looking at Sean the entire game.

What he hadn’t expected was to find Sean waiting outside the locker room.

“Alex!” Sean called as soon as Alexander was out of the room.

And Alexander knew that EJ and Gabe had caught the way he flinched. 

“Sean,” Alexander replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

And Sean smirked in response and said, “It’s good to see you.”

“Really? Because last time I saw you, you told me I wasn’t good enough for you,” Alexander replied, crossing his arms and hoping no more of his teammates came out the room. It was bad enough that Gabe and EJ were hovering.

“Well, things change.”

“Right,” Alexander scoffed, “I may be imagining things, but that looks like a wedding ring on your finger.”

“She understands,” Sean grabbed Alexander’s hand, “she knows she’s a society wife and that I’ll keep her in riches as long as she keeps her affairs quiet and she agreed to have at least two kids for me if I do the same.”

“Hmm, romantic.”

“You could be one of my discretions.”

“I don’t -”

“No one’s been as beautifully submissive for me since you. God, I miss your mouth.”

“I have no interest in being your discretion.”

“I can’t promise you’d be the only one. Distance would make that more complicated. But we’re opening an office in Denver and I’ll be overseeing operations so I’ll be able to make it out more often -”

“You’re not understanding me,” Alexander cut him off, “I’m not the same person I was when we were together. I’m not that guy who was ass backwards in love with you. And I haven’t been that guy in a while. If you want to have discretions, go ahead. But I won’t be one of them.”

Alexander went to walk away but Sean grabbed his arm and hissed, “You walk away and you’ve lost the chance, Alex.”

“My name is Alexander,” he replied, yanking his arm free, “and fuck you, Sean.”

Alexander focused on the ground as he walked past Gabe and EJ - and what seemed to be the rest of the fucking team that apparently witnessed the exchange. He pulled his beanie down further and then shoved himself into the window seat at the very back of the bus - the only solo seat on the bus - and stuck his earbuds in and closed his eyes, trying to will away all the thoughts that were flying around his head.

+

He had been in his room maybe fifteen minutes when there was a knock on the door.

Alexander thought about ignoring it. But that would only work if it was Nate that got elected to come talk to him and Gabe wouldn’t have let that happen. EJ would have been banging on the door. Gabe or Bear would have gone down to the front desk to get a key to his room and just foregone knocking.

But then the knock came again followed by a muffled, “Xander, please.”

And Alexander sighed, wiping at his wet eyes, and opened the door to find JT holding a Dominos box.

“I know we usually only do this at home but there was a Dominos around the corner and -” JT cut himself off, “But I can leave them if you -”

“No, stay,” Alexander cut him off.

“Cool,” JT nodded, pulling something out of his pocket as he set the CinnaStix down on the bed, “I also...there’s a Starbucks in the lobby and they have that mint tea you like so I grabbed you a couple bags.”

Alexander smiled softly filled the coffee maker with water so he didn’t have to microwave his water - he was firmly in camp of “Tea Shouldn’t Be Made With Mircowaved Water”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” JT cut off any comment Alexander was planning on making, “I just.... You seemed really shaken up and I was worried.”

“I met Sean in my Sophomore year at Harvard,” Alexander replied after a minute, opening the dipping frosting and pulling away one of the CinnaStix, “I.. I ignored the warning signs and… he broke up with me shortly before Junior year started because I wasn’t ‘going anywhere’. His family runs a hotel chain and he needed to marry a woman anyway, someone who fit the mold of a society wife. And even if I could have been out in the world… I wouldn’t have fit that mold.”

“Lucky you,” JT replied, tearing his first piece free, “I mean -”

“I know what you meant,” Alexander huffed out a laugh, “And yeah… I mean, I was crushed when it happened but looking back, I’m relieved. But… seeing him tonight? I just… I felt like that kid who he took advantage of and…. I never wanted to feel like that again.”

JT didn’t respond right away. He did move the CinnaStix box a little as he moved to sit against the headboard of the bed next to Alexander and balanced the box on their knees before gently bumping their shoulders together and saying, “I wish I knew you then. Like, you’re so well-adjusted, it’s kind of crazy. But… I forget that shit happened to make that way and I wish I had been there to help you with that shit then. Because it probably would have been easier to help you through it back then than it is now. But… you don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

Alexander looked over at JT and smiled slightly, “I think you might be the best friend I’ve ever had.”

JT light bonked his head against Alexander’s and said, “Ditto.”

“You’re such a dork,” Alexander laughed.

“Says the one who reads biographies for FUN.”

“Hey, I’m a nerd. There’s a difference.”

JT laughed and pulled his next piece free, dragging it through the icing as Alexander yelped, “Dude! There’s only one thing of icing! You have to make it last!”

2)

JT was never in a good mood after a loss, but he hadn’t had a great individual game - to the point where Coach called him out on it - so it was worse than usual. Alexander had let him stomp around the locker room and shower, stomp out to the garage, but drew the line at letting him drive them home.

“You shouldn’t drive when you’re pissed,” Alexander muttered, holding his hand out for the keys. When JT looked ready to argue, he continued, “Remember last time?”

And JT clenched his jaw but handed over the keys. Last time….last time could have been bad. He hadn’t been paying attention, too busy stewing in his own thoughts. He had almost swerved into the other lane and right into an eighteen-wheeler - would have if Alexander hadn’t shouted his name and grabbed the wheel. Alexander had made him pull off at the next exit, both of them shaken and they ended up calling Bear. JT had apologized to Alexander for, like, a week afterward until Alexander said that if he apologized one more time he was never making curried cauliflower again.

Alexander moved the seat up and grinned at the way JT fought his smile at the action and pulled up the Dominos app to place the order before hooking his connecting to the bluetooth and selecting the playlist he had secretly titled ‘Steaming Carrot’ - compiled of the songs JT listened to to get himself out of his bad moods.

+

They got back to the house and Alexander nudged JT toward the stairs, “Go get changed and come back downstairs. You can pick what we watched.”

“Did you already order?” JT grumbled.

“Yup, it’ll be here in five minutes. Go get changed.”

Alexander headed to his own room - the only one on the main floor - and threw on his red checkered pajama pants and long-sleeve shirt and headed back out to the kitchen. He hummed a little to himself as he poured some milk into a pot and measured out the cocoa mix into the mugs. He got the milk poured in once it had gotten hot enough and JT wandered in with the Dominos box.

“I didn’t hear the doorbell ring,” Alexander glanced over at him.

“I saw him pull up when I was coming down the stairs, guy looked crushed it wasn’t you who opened the door,” JT muttered, trying to fight a smile, “You pouring some Bailey’s in there?”

“If you want me to,” Alexander grinned, already grabbing the Irish Cream bottle, “and the kid does not have a crush on me.”

“It wasn’t the kid that definitely has a crush on you this time,” JT grabbed his mug - the only Alexander had made for him when Brutes made them all do pottery painting, “It was the older guy who definitely wants to fuck you.”

Alexander didn’t dignify that with a response. Just gabbed the CinnaStix box and followed JT into the living room, where “Stress Relief Part One” was already pulled up.

They settled themselves on the pillows on the floor and JT pressed play.

And as soon as the CinnaStix were gone, JT downed what was left of his hot chocolate - and Alexander made a note to buy more of that brand - and laid down and put his head in Alexander’s lap.

“You had an off night,” Alexander said softly, starting to run his fingers through JT’s hair, “it happens to everyone. You’ll bounce back.”

“I know,” JT replied, “Just… I haven’t had that many turnovers since probably before college.”

“Would it make you feel better if we get to the rink a little early tomorrow? Get some passing drills in before practice?”

“If you don’t mind getting up earlier?”

“I can do that,” Alexander smiled down at him and tugged just a little on his hair, “let’s finish this episode and go to bed.”

+

JT had fallen asleep, just like Alexander knew he would. He made a note to take care of the dishes in the morning before nudging JT and just smiled fondly as JT stumbled to Alexander’s room rather than his own.

As soon as Alexander laid down and turned off the lamp, JT curled himself around the smaller man.

“Night, Xander,” he mumbled, tucking his face against Alexander’s neck.

“Night, JT,” Alexander replied fondly, falling asleep shortly after.

3)

It was 11 pm when their plane landed and the three of them piled into Alexander’s car. Josty was getting sent back down the next day and all three of them were trying to ignore the fact that they all knew that.

“Should we order an extra thing of CinnaStix?” JT asked as Alexander pulled onto the highway.

“Why not?” Alexander replied, “Off day tomorrow.”

In the backseat, Josty’s already dozed off.

+

Alexander was making a cup of tea when their order got there. He rolled his eyes as JT emphatically said “We’re not watching fucking ‘Tangled’ again.”

“What do you mean ‘again’? We haven’t -” and then Tyson gasped way too loudly before yelling, “You and Kerf have Disney nights with me?!”

Alexander pulled open the door and smiled at the delivery guy - and maybe JT was right about this one wanting to fuck him because he suddenly felt very self-conscious in his shorts and t-shirt that was maybe a size or two too small but was too soft and comfy for him to get rid of.

He was still blushing when he walked into the living room.

“What’s with your face?” Josty asked from where he had climbed into JT’s lap to try to get the controller.

JT took the distraction to shove Tyson off him.

“Nothing,” Alexander replied, ignoring JT’s smirk.

“The delivery guy wants to get it on with our Kerf,” JT replied.

“Oh!” Josty’s eyes lit up, “Go live out your porno dreams, Kerf!”

Alexander rolled his eyes and set the boxes down on the coffee table, “Shut up and put on Frozen.”

“We gotta get the blanket fort set up!” Tyson whined through a cinnastick as JT queued up the movie.

+

Alexander only briefly regretted the movie choice as Josty horribly sang along to ‘Let It Go’. But he was sandwiched between two of his favorite people, so it made up for ringing in his ear.

+

Alexander didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he woke up, JT was curled around him - arm draped over his waist and pressed against the smaller man’s back - and Tyson was pressed against Alexander’s chest, drooling on his shoulder.

4)

It was a hard fought game, an OT win, and Alexander had taken a bad hit into the boards.

He struggled to get out of his suit, hissing as the movement pulled at his shoulder. The trainers cleared him, told him to ice it and they would take another look the next day. He didn’t bother putting a shirt on as he went into the kitchen.

“Sit down,” JT instructed, already holding the ice and tape, “let me help you.”

Alexander grumbled but let JT tape the ice bag in place and obediently didn’t move when JT told him to stay where he was when the doorbell rang. 

“Don’t need to give the poor guy an aneurysm,” JT chuckled, gesturing at Alexander’s bare chest, “Not that I would want him seeing you like you this anyway.”

And Alexander took a deep breath. Because he and JT… there was always something there and recently JT had started making references to it. Had started subtly acting on it. When they had gone out with the team, JT had slid up behind Alexander and glared until the guy trying to pick him up had left and then bought Alexander a drink. And the week before, when they were in Vegas, JT had pulled Alexander out onto the dancefloor with him and held him flush against him as they danced, staring down at him with dark eyes and Alexander had thought JT was going to kiss him. Then there was that dive bar in Minneapolis where JT had crowded up close to “help” Alexander play pool - and JT was really only a LITTLE better than Alexander - and EJ had fined the crap out of them and Alexander didn’t think his face returned to its normal color until the next morning.

When JT returned, he set the box down, “I ordered an extra icing because you alway complain to take too much.”

“Because we get down to the last two Stix and there’s no more icing,” Alexander replied, rolling his eyes.

JT just laughed in response before settling down on the couch next to Alexander and throwing on ‘Ancient Aliens’.

“Why?” Alexander pouted.

“Because you’re cute when you pout,” JT grinned, “And when your face does that thing whenever you see the guy with the hair.”

“I’m injured,” Alexander huffed out, sticking his bottom lip out just enough that he could still reasonably deny that he was pouting. 

JT laughed and opened the box, pulling the first piece free and dipping it in the frosting. Holding it out to Alexander, he said, “Here.”

Alexander rolled his eyes. His shoulder may be sore but he could still move. So instead of taking it from JT like normal, he leaned forward and bit the offered piece, licking the lingering cinnamon off lip and gathering the icing that had settled in the corner of his mouth on thumb before licking it off. He tried to bite back his smirk as JT’s eyes darkened.

5)

JT had had to share Alexander when the Leafs had come to Denver. But as soon as he got to the hotel in Toronto, he gave his rehearsed excuse - dinner with Hyman, who had agreed (albeit confusedly) to go along with the cover story if asked. He ducked out before anyone could ask any questions but he knew Josty had figured it out and only wasn’t saying anything because the three of them had plans for after the game the following night. That didn’t mean IT wouldn't have to bribe Josty to prevent him from “accidentally” telling the guys where JT had really gone.

He got to Alexander’s - Dominos box in hand - and all thoughts left his head when Alexander opened the door. Wearing the hoodie JT had slipped into one of the packing boxes - JT’s number sitting over his chest.

“Hey,” Alexander grinned up at him.

And JT had to kiss him. So he did. He set the box down on that dumb key table he used to mock - only to throw his eyes on the ground the first time he went to absently toss his keys into the bowl after Alexander had been traded and taken the little table and bowl with him (he had started looking for apartments in Denver ten minutes later, the house didn’t feel like home without Alexander) - and kissed him.

Alexander gasped before sinking into the kiss.

“Took you long enough,” Alexander gasped out as they pulled apart.

“Sorry it took so long.”

“If you hadn’t, I would have.”

And JT chuckled and dropped one more kiss onto Alexander’s lips before muttering, “The CinnaStix are gonna get cold.”

“Do I look like I care?” Alexander raised an unamused eyebrow and JT laughed brightly, happily letting Alexander pull him into the apartment.

“Nice view,” JT gestured to the the floor to ceiling windows and then let himself be immediately distracted by Alexander straddling him. As he placed his hand on Alexander’s hips, he smirked, “Although, this view is even better.”

“Why do I love you?” Alexander grumbled before freezing and going bright red.

“You love me?”

“I think I’ve been pretty obvious, but, yeah.”

“Good. I love you, too, Xander.”

“Good.”

And JT surged up to kiss Alexander again.

+

They never got around to eating the CinnaStix.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have less than a minute, can you please complete this Survey? I've been struggling with fic inspiration and then executing on the inspiration I do have and I'm hoping this will help some:  
> [Survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSda7v2eQbIOxxDTO-CJO9JqOYcjn2lGfQRXkVbe-btK5WFb7Q/viewform?usp=sf_link%E2%80%9D>FIC%20FEEDBACK%20</a>%0A%0A<a%20href=)
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: schwizzle-schwartz


End file.
